


家庭問題 Family Issue

by molly31203



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Family Drama, M/M, OOC, Random & Short, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin，Percival和遠在美國的Harold Finch展開一個交流養兒經驗的會議。</p>
            </blockquote>





	家庭問題 Family Issue

**Author's Note:**

> 重看POI的時候看著看著想到的梗
> 
> 一直覺得Shaw跟Root就是Reese跟Finch的小孩啊XDDDDDDDDDD而且超難搞的，Finch除了兩個孩子還要照顧Bear跟Reese xDDDDDD
> 
> 絕對有OOC請注意QwQ

「首先，」坐在主位上的Merlin舉起手裡的馬克杯，像是手裡拿著每次Kingsman有特務去世時Arthur舉起拿破崙白蘭地致意一樣，「謝謝兩位參加這次的談會。」

坐在Merlin兩側的男人——面無表情的Percival和從美國視訊的Harold Finch各自舉起茶杯，他們輕啜杯子裡的飲料（紅茶、酒，或煎茶），但Merlin無法不注意到Percival哀怨的眼神。

「……我做了什麼嗎？Percival。」

「你怎麼不去問你家那個Eggsy嗎？」Percival苦著臉，「Roxy現在出門前不給我親臉頰，因為你家的Eggsy說這很幼稚。」

Merlin翻翻白眼，真的？Eggsy這樣說？那麼是誰在一早出門前總是吵著Harry要親額頭的？「我可以跟你保證這只是暫時的，Roxy是個乖巧的女孩，不像我家的Eggsy。」

「你不知道，Roxy……Roxy現在長大好多，她現在都不會坐在我腿上聽我說故事了，而且她最近跟一個男孩走得很近，但我每次想提這件事情的時候她都不讓我知道。」

「她已經成年了，Percival。而且他不會有Eggsy麻煩，」Merlin皺眉，「我家的Eggsy眼裡只有Harry，他什麼都要像Harry。他的西裝、髮型跟執行任務的模式……包含搞破壞跟弄丟裝備。」

「我現在想買洋裝給她也不行！她會生氣！這都是Eggsy——你家Eggsy是個禍害！」

Percival哭喪著臉。

「他只是還小！他會變得更成熟！」

Merlin替自家小孩辯解，Eggsy是很皮沒錯，他除了完全學習Harry的優點跟缺點以外，他還會自行發明一些惡作劇，為他的裝備帶來新的功能（Merlin一點也不想知道，但他的眼鏡始終不拿下）——但他還是很愛Eggsy，喜歡他每次弄壞裝備時愧疚露出的小狗臉，喜歡他在自己生日時準備的禮物跟他的擁抱，還有被Eggsy擁抱同時Harry投給Eggsy仇恨的眼神。

Merlin和Percival開始展開自家小孩的優秀程度比較跟針對Eggsy的辯解，Harold只是默默的看著他們，默默地喝著自己杯子裡的煎茶，直到兩人的爭吵稍微平息後他放下茶杯緩慢開口。

「我家有兩個孩子，Sameen Shaw是愛吃愛武器又神經大條的前CIA特務，Root則是對我創造的AI有瘋狂崇拜甚至第一次見面就綁架我的女孩，」Finch慢條斯理說著，「Mr.Reese則跟她們兩個都一樣不喜歡聽話喜歡自個兒行動，把一堆武器藏在家裡跟我的圖書館裡，動不動就射穿人的膝蓋或殺人，Sameen動不動就為了Bear——我們家的狗跟Mr.Reese吵架，而兩個女孩動不動就打起架來。Sameen在我們聊天的十分鐘前在大街上用衝鋒槍朝Root開槍，Root躲開了，但是她毀了別人的一台法拉利接著開走另一台藍寶堅尼。」

「……」

「……」

「所以，Mr.Merlin，Mr.Percival，」Finch再次慢慢的啜茶，這時不論是視訊看見他的Merlin、Percival或同時跟他在圖書館的Reese都看向他，「你們的問題都不算什麼。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
